Mask and feathers
by killians-dashingrescue
Summary: Emma is an accountant and attends a charity event for the foster care she is working for. She mets a masked stranger with who she feels instantly attracted to. *this is will be a full on smut multi-chapter fic*
1. Chapter 1

Getting out of the taxi, Emma felt suddenly overdress as she walked along the sidewalk, people turning their heads around as she passed by them, until she reached the hotel in which they were holding a charity event. The cause of the charity was something that Emma held very close to the heart. They were raising money to increase the quality and resources of the foster care system, something that Emma knew too well being an orphan.

Walking at the sound of her high heels hitting the floor, she finally reached the reception hall in which the masquerade ball was held. Entering the hall, her mouth fell open seeing the how many people were there, wearing a big variety of gowns and colors, everyone wearing some amazingly detailed mask. The waiters even wore small simple mask as they walked around holding a silver tray filled with champagne flutes.

Emma was happy that she had decided to rent a gown instead of just wearing a simple dress, seeing how the amount of trouble the guest went through. She had decided to wear a strapless gown made of feathers; the top was covering her chest with black feathers and from the waist down the skirt of the dress was covered with white feathers. She had completed the look with a pair of silk gloves that reached her elbows, and a silver mask with two big feathers, one white and one black, on the right side of it. Her hair was pulled up in a high bun, a small pair of black earrings and she decided to leave her neckline free.

As she walked around the room with a champagne glass in her hand and her clutch in the other and she found the bar and some small banners a lot of different labels of rum displayed and she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"Care to share what is so funny Swan?" A lilted voice came from behind her ear, making her jump slightly and turn around to look at the stranger in question.

"Swan?" She asked him wondering how he knew her name, as she inspected him. He was tall and lean, dark hair, his mask black leather mask making his blue eyes so blue that she wondered if such color really existed. He had a stubble covering his cheeks and jaw, and despite having a black leather mask covering half of face she could tell he was handsome. He was wearing a simple classic black tuxedo.

"The gown and mask, I gather that you have decided to dress as a swan." He explained after taking a sip of his glass, his other hand gesturing at her outfit.

"I might be, what about you?" She asked tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raised, an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her champagne with the other hand.

"I'm devilishly handsome." He smirked down at her, taking a step forward towards as he invaded her personal space.

Emma rolled her eyes at him, not moving an inch when he got closer to her. She lifted her head up and caught his blue eyes roaming her body, paying some attention to her chest. She felt her heart beat faster, as she felt this rush of lust course through her as she inhaled his scent.

"Where are my manners, I'm Killian." He told her with a husky voice that made her abdomen tighten, and felt this liquid heat rush down south. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat softly before speaking.

"Nice to meet you Killian." He chuckled when he saw her resistance to reveal her name.

"And what about you Swan, care to share your name?"

"Mmm, let's just stick with Swan." Her voice came more flirtatious and sultry than expected.

His eyes searched her his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, her eyes following the movement and she blushed when he smirked at her, knowing that she was caught gawking at face leaned closer to hers, his lips almost touching hers, and she was convinced that if she tilted her head slightly their lips could touch.

"So tell me, _Swan_, what brings you here?" Killian asked her as he finally leaned backwards, making the burning heat that had ignited between them go away, a soft cold breeze brush her exposed skin.

"I'm an accountant in charge of the budget that is given to the foster care system. What about you?" They both took a sip of their glass as he eyed her with a small smile.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" He seemed amused by the fact that she actually didn't.

"Should I?"

"Perhaps." He simply answered with a toothy grin. She didn't know if it was the champagne, the fact that they didn't really know each other, and the festive ambiance, but Emma had to fight the urge to slap that smile off his face or just kiss him senseless.

Deciding to do something about the tension that had settled deep down in her stomach, she took his hand in hers and dragged him out of the reception hall. As she sneaked them out, and brought him into a far corner of an empty and deserted corridor. She left him standing behind her for a second as she made sure that no one went through there. When she decided it was secluded enough she turned around to face him.

"Care to tell me what we are doing here love?" Killian asked as she walked towards him, locking her eyes with his and fell on her knees, her head levelling his crotch. She saw him take a sharp intake of breath as her hand went to fumble with the zipper of his dress pants.

She palmed his half hard cock through the fabric of his boxer, as she slowly worked him up, the other hand teasing the skin under the waistband of his underwear. Releasing his bulge both of her hands went to pull down the fabric and released his silky length, her mouth watering as she saw how gorgeous he was.

She grasped him with one hand, pumping him slowly as the other hand rested on his thigh, helping her keep her position. Leaning her head forward, she darted her tongue out as, stroking his length from base to tip. Swirling her tongue teasingly around his tip, she felt his hand grasp the back of head, wanting to keep her just where she was.

"Fuck Swan, stop teasing." He begged her his voice a complete wreck, which made her smile proudly, and looked at him as she opened her mouth wide and took half of him, as she swallowed her cheek adding pressure on his cock. Moving her head back and forward, her tongue massaging the underside of his length as she moved.

She let him out of her mouth, and replaced her lips with her hand as she started stroking him at a maddening pace as her other hand cupped his balls through his pants, making his hips jerk at her touch.

His breathing was now quicker and breathier, the only sounds coming out of his mouth was the occasional curse, groans and grunts. She waited for him to be utterly wrecked and almost over the edge before taking him back in her mouth, this time taking him as deep as she could, until he reached the back of her throat.

Killian whimper at her actions, his head hitting the wall behind him while his hand grabbed her bun, and held it tightly as he spurred his seed down her throat. Emma sucked him clean as he came down from his orgasm, and let go of her hair. She released him and tucked him back in his pants, and raised herself up and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth to make sure there wasn't any trace of what she had done to this stranger.

Looking back at him, she saw his cheeks flushed his eyes heavy with post-coital bliss and felt a pang of embarrassment with the reckless actions. Realising she couldn't go back to the event without looking at him properly, she turned around and just walked down the corridor with fast steps, well as fast as her gown and shoes will let her.

"Swan!" He yelled back at her, wanting her to turn around but it was too late, since she had already left the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma spent the rest of the weekend in her apartment doing some cleaning as she tried to stop thinking of Killian, a complete stranger. She still couldn't believe what she did and blamed the champagne, even though she only drank one glass of it. She had never done something this reckless, as to grab a stranger and just give him oral sex because she felt like it, it wasn't_ like her_.

Once in a while, she'd have a one night stand, but at least she had talked with the guy for more then 10 minutes, which wasn't the case with the British man named Killian.

She didn't know who he was, what he did, and what he was doing there. At least she wore a mask that hid most of her face, so if she ever bumped into him again, he wouldn't recognize her. Another advantage for her: he didn't know her name. Well he _did_ know her last name, but that was a lucky guess and she didn't confirm any of it with him.

When Monday arrived, she was glad to go back to her routine and hoped that the incident, as she called it, will just fade from her memory eventually. The elevator door opened and Emma walked down the neon-brightened hallway and stopped when she reached her cubicle.

She brought her hand under her thigh and smoothed the material of her black skirt before sitting down on her rolling chair. Sighing when she saw the stack of paperwork she had, Emma decided to go make a huge coffee pot knowing that she will be needing something to keep her concentrated.

Coming back to her assigned desk with a hot cup of coffee, she sat her mug next to her keyboard and took out her black-rimmed glasses and put them on. She opened her computer and waited for it to open so she could start her work. She spent all morning developing and analyzing a new budget for the foster care system, and took into account the massive amount of money that had gathered at the charity event.

The moment she thought back about that ball, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to the handsome dark-haired man, making her cheeks flush. She shook her head slightly, chastising herself for thinking of him. As she moved her hand awkwardly wanting to reach her mug, she knocked it over her desk, the cold coffee spilling on her white blouse and on her desk.

"Fuck!" She inspected her blouse and saw a brown stain on it, just over her right breast.

Leaving her cubicle, she walked over the ladies' room, hoping to get rid of the stain as best she could. She passed by a small crowd that had gathered up near the entrance, and didn't think much of it, since her focus was to clean her blouse. Entering the bathroom, she went to the sink and turned on the faucet as she dampened the stain with some water.

When she took out most of the coffee stain and went to the hand dryer and stretched the fabric under it, the sound of the dryer reverberated across the bathroom. The door swung open and Mary Margaret entered the room, clearly excited.

"Oh, Emma, here you are!" She said with her sweet voice.

"You were looking for me?" Stepping back from the heat, her blouse now dry again, she turned around the petite brunette.

"Haven't you heard? Mr. Jones – well one of them – is here to tell us how much he enjoyed hosting this event for us." She explained excitedly as she washed her hands.

"That's nice of him." Emma smiled back at her co-worker before turning around towards the door.

"Yes, Killian Jones really is the gentleman people say he is."

Emma's hand froze on the handle of the door upon hearing the name of one of the CEO of Jones & Jones Inc.

"Emma, are you okay?" Asked Mary Margaret as she rested one of her hands on Emma's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at her and opened the door, and walked slowly over the small crowd that haven't moved, and deduced that he was at the center of it. She had to make sure that it was (or wasn't) him. She was behind the crowd, and was grateful to have worn high-heeled shoes, which gave her a few extra inches, and craned her neck to take a look at him.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his back, she was almost a hundred percent sure that it was him; she just needed him to turn around. She started to circle the crowd, when he suddenly shifted on his feet, exposing most of his face, making her jaw drop. He may have no mask on, but she would recognize those sparkling, deep, blue eyes anywhere. When he opened his mouth to speak to one of her coworkers, she recognized his lilted accent that made her walls clench just hearing him.

Emma cursed under her breath and quickly left the small gathering of people and went to hide herself in her cubicle. She didn't want him to see her, she wasn't exactly sure if he'd recognize her without her mask and with her glasses on, but she wasn't taking any chances.

Staring at her computer screen, she tried to get herself back to work and forget about Killian, but the task proved to be quite difficult, knowing that he was still sauntering around. Too curious to stay still, she got up from her chair to look around beyond the half wall of her workspace and didn't see him around.

"Nice little office you've got there, Swan." A familiar voice made itself heard behind her.

"Jesus!" Emma cursed as she jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around with a hand clutching her chest. Her lower back was pressed at the edge of her desk and skin pressed harder on the furniture as he walked into her small cubicle and came to stand a few inches from her, his intoxicating scent invading her personal space, as she felt the pressure building below her abdomen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you didn't let me return the favour the last time we saw each other, I thought I could stop by and make it up to you." He smirked down at her, and god he was even more gorgeous without that mask. She couldn't stop the tempting images of him between her legs, lavishing her greedy core as she let herself succumb to pleasure. Her cheeks flushed and she damned herself for thinking such things.

"I mean what are you doing _here_? How did you find out where I worked?"

"You told me you were an accountant for the foster care system, so I decided to come down here and track you down." He smirked down at her, his eyes roaming her body up and down, his gaze devouring her.

She felt her cheeks flush when the images and the sounds that escaped his mouth that night came to creeping into her head, making liquid heat gather between her inner thighs.

"Look, it was a one-time thing – it won't never happen again." She didn't know if she was trying to convince him or herself at the moment. But the way he was looking at her right now, it was more for her so she could have some self-control. She didn't know why she felt so bold and sexually aggressive when it came to him but it scared the shit out of her.

"Mmm, do you really believe that lie, love?" He asked her as he stepped in closer, his eyes falling down to her lips, the action making her panic. They might be in her cubicle, but people could still see them.

Her mouth agape, her eyes staring at his lips, Emma gripped her hand on the edge of her desk, as she needed something to hold onto. Her head was blurry with sexual need and answered his question in her head, '_no'_.

"There are too many people here, let's talk somewhere else. Go down the hall, second door on your right. I'll be there in 2 minutes." Emma managed to say to him as she meet his eyes, the blue almost gone now replaced with his dilated pupils.

He left her workspace, taking all the heat with him, and she took a deep breath now that the air was less thick with tension. She turned her head and bit her bottom lip as she saw him walk down the hall.

When her 2 minutes passed by, she followed the same path he'd taken and opened the door. It only took a moment after she entered the supply room when he attacked her mouth, pushing her back to the door. The kiss was sloppy and desperate, teeth biting the other's lip and teeth clattering. Her body immediately responded to his as her hands went to grab a fistful of his hair and pulled him back.

His lips were now red and swollen, his eyes wild and she only had time to see a spark come across his eyes before he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She barely had time to put her arms forward as they came in contact with the door, her forehead resting on it while one hand groped one of her breasts through her blouse while the other moved from her thighs to her center, cupping her heat firmly.

Emma gasped at his touch and roughness, and felt guilty for letting him do what he wanted with her. The guilt was quickly replaced by an intense feeling of pleasure and desperation when his fingers pushed her damp panties aside and inserted two fingers into her throbbing slit, his mouth nibbling at her earlobe.

Biting back a moan, she couldn't help but push her ass up and into him, as she felt his strained erection, the contact making him groan and increase the pressure of his thumb on her clit.

Feeling her release approach fast, one of her hands left the wall and went to hold his wrist in place as she held herself up with her forearm. Killian let out a raspy chuckle next to her ear, the vibration of his voice going straight to her core, making her walls squeeze his fingers.

"Oh fuck. Don't stop." Emma let out desperately, wanting to reach her peak.

"Come for me, Swan." He grunted, pushing his bulge on her backside as he curled his fingers just right, massaging that spot frantically making her silently cry out her orgasm.

After letting her ride out her pleasure, he took his fingers out of her heat. She turned around, pressing her back on the door and looked at him with heavy eyelids as she watched him suck his fingers into his mouth, tasting her juices. _Damn him._

Straitening her clothes and hair, Emma tried to figure out what to say to him but before she could come up with anything he spoke.

"Have dinner with me?"

Her eyes widened and she wondered if she heard right.

"Seriously? You don't even know my name."

"I'm serious, and I'm hoping you'll share that piece of information with me over dinner." His eyes were playful but she could see that he was in fact serious, and could see the nervousness within him as he awaited her answer.

"Fine, one dinner and that's it." Emma cursed inwardly, wondering what the hell was wrong with her, why did she give in to him_ again_?

"Here's my card." Killian told her as he took out a small rectangular piece of paper from the inside pocket of jacket.

"I'll be waiting for your call."

With that, he smiled at her and walked out of the supply closet, leaving her alone to think about what the hell she's just gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's a quick update! I hope you like it! **_

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Emma tried to forget her encounter with Killian in the closet. She still couldn't believe what they had done, he was really making her desperate for him and do things that she would normally wouldn't do.<p>

Sitting at her desk in her white blouse with a faint coffee stain remaining on her breast, Emma twirled his business card in her hand, eyes fixated on it. He had asked her out to diner, but left the ball in her court. He didn't ask for her number, her name, anything, she got to decide if she wanted to see him. A part of her wanted to because, well, why wouldn't she? The man was gorgeous and he made her feel some unusual things even though he was still a complete stranger to her. And that is also the reason why she shouldn't, he made her feel things she didn't know were possible, and made her do things that she didn't think she'd ever do.

Both times when he was standing too close to her something inside her snapped, her senses extremely aware of him, the way he looked at her, the deep sound of his voice sending shivers down her spine, the heat from his body, his unique smell making her body react, sending sparks of lust low in her abdomen. Finally putting away the card in her purse, Emma decided to concentrate on finishing her day before getting her head all mixed up with this situation.

She stopped by the liquor store on her way back home, sensing that she would need a glass of wine to help her take in what happened today. Walking down the hallway towards her door, she bumped into her neighbour.

"Hey, Emma."

She smiled at Tink, a petite blond that lived next to her apartment. She had met her the first day she had moved in, and they became friends as they got to get to know each other over a slice of pizza and a beer on Emma's living room floor.

"Hey Tink, how are you?"

"I'm good, are you just coming back from work?" She asked while Emma was getting her keys out of her purse and unlocking her door.

"Yeah, I had a long and exhausting day."

"You seem like you did. I'm actually going to the grocery store to get something to eat, do you want me to stop by after and we can make ourselves some food and drink a bit?"

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled at her friend as she said goodbye to her, and went into her apartment and quickly headed to the shower to wash away her day.

A couple of minutes after she put on her yoga pants and tank top, there was a knock on her door, Emma walked over the door to welcome her friend over. Tink entered and made herself at home as she instantly went over her kitchen, taking out from her bag a box of frozen pizza, and preheated the oven while Emma poured them both a glass of wine.

They both sat on one of the stools in her kitchen as her friend asked her about her day. She told her about Killian, and how she met him at the masquerade ball a few days ago, and what happened between them (Tink's eyes went wide as her mouth fell open), and told her the surprise visit he made at her workplace. She also told her what they ended up doing in a supply closet and how he asked her out on a date.

"Oh my god! Did you say yes?" Her friend asked as she refilled their glasses.

"No, I didn't. He gave me his card, leaving up to me to decide whether I want to or not." She took a sip of her glass and got up to check on the pizza.

"Did you call him already?" Emma turned off the oven, and went to get her oven mitts so she could take the food out.

"No, I haven't."

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Tink as she helped her friend and went to get the plates out of the cupboard.

"I don't know if I want to go on a date with him." She raised her eyes and saw her friend looking at her with an incredulous look.

"I mean, yes he's gorgeous and sexy, and I'm pretty sure he must be amazing in bed with what I got the chance to experience, but I don't know. He's filthy rich and I bet his lifestyle must go against everything I believe in. I don't think I can say yes."

She finished cutting the pizza and put a slice on each plate and handed one of the plate to her friend, who was looking at her with a look that told her that she wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"That's not all, there's more."

Emma sighed, and told her one of the main reason why she was not quite sure about that date. "I don't know why he wants to go on a date with me. I'm pretty sure it's because he just wants to sleep with me and then go find himself another girl."

"I don't think so, I mean he wouldn't have gone to that amount of trouble to see you again. He must like you and want to get to know you. And even if he doesn't, take advantage of it and have fun with him. You should have a bit of fun in your life besides working and helping others."

Emma took a bite of her pizza and thought about what her friend just told her. She had a point, even if Killian just wanted to get her into bed a couple of times, she might as well take advantage of it too, and if their two encounters as shown her, is that he probably show one hell of a good time. Without even thinking more about it, she put down her food on her plate and grabbed a napkin to clean her fingers and went to get her purse and took his card out, as well as her phone.

"You're calling him?" Tink asked with a big smile, as Emma nodded to her friend. She composed the number on the card, and pressed her cellphone to her ear, and felt her stomach flutter as she heard the ringing.

"Hello?" His voice reverberated from the speaker of her phone, and felt herself get a bit more nervous. She cleared her voice nervously before speaking and started to pace around her kitchen.

"Hi, uh, this is Emma…Swan." Her voice shook a little, and she was so grateful that he couldn't see her right now.

"Swan."

She could hear him grin on his side of the line as he said her name.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me at this hour? Miss me already?" He teased her and she couldn't help but huff at his comment and roll her eyes.

A giddy smile made its appearance on her face, and felt herself blush when she saw that her friend was staring at her with a wide smile as she saw react to the man on the phone. "You wish. I'm actually calling you concerning the date you offered to take me on."

"Oh, and what is your answer then?"

"I'll go out with you. Friday, you can come and pick me up at 8." She blurted out, and cursed herself for letting her nerves get the best of her.

"Perfect, see you on Friday, Emma." He answered her, drawing out her name in a low tone, which made her thighs clench as she closed her eyes, imagining him murmuring her name into her ear.

Emma ended the call, and went to sit back on her stool and grabbed her glass of wine and took a huge sip of it, trying to calm her nerves.

"Wow, that man really must be something to make you nervous and giddy so easily over the phone." Teased Tink as Emma sighed loudly.

"You have _no_ idea."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here you go! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>The moment she came back from work, Emma got ready for her date with Killian. She felt nervous about tonight, since she didn't know what to expect but she had a feeling that he would take her to a fancy restaurant and try to impress her, and she dreaded that part. She already had an idea of how that date would end, most probably both of them naked and her on her back as he thrust into her.<p>

Just the thought of it was enough to arouse and kind of excite her for what might happen in the next few hours. After she had called him the other night, she kept overthinking about whatever _this_ was.

She had come to the conclusion that maybe they wouldn't have anything in common and that his lifestyle might not be something she agrees to, she couldn't deny that they were both attracted to each other physically and that there was a lot of sexual tension between them. And maybe, this date was a good way to let the tension fall a little and to just enjoy what their relationship might be – just sex.

When she got out of the shower she wrapped her towel around herself and tucked it in securely and went to her wardrobe to decide which dress she would wear. She finally opted for a sheer, black dress. The straps were made of white pearls and surrounded the neckline of her dress, the fabric was creased under the pearls and it feel down on her body so it was loose and comfortable and the hem of the dress stopped at her mid-thigh. Emma decided to go simple, pulling her hair in a high ponytail, and curl the tip of her hair, and put on a pair of pearl earrings. She also kept her make up basic, mascara, thin black line on her eyelids, and the most dazzling part of her make up, some red lipstick.

Her make up and dress on, she grabbed a pair of classic, black pumps and a small purse to bring with her, putting her wallet, keys, and phone inside. She looked at the time and saw that she still had fifteen minutes until he'd arrive, and she felt the nerves kicking in, and decided to pour herself a small glass of white wine to help her calm down. The moment she finished drinking her wine, the buzz from downstairs resounded in her apartment, telling her that he was waiting.

She grabbed her things, and locked the door behind her as she left her apartment and went to join him outside. She stopped and her eyes widened when she saw Killian wearing a simple, black suit and a white shirt without a tie, with a couple of buttons undone revealing some of the chest hair. Emma felt heat rush between her legs, and her mouth went dry as she took in his look as he was leaning his back on the limo, hands in his pockets, as he raised his eyes to look at her.

"I must say, you are a sight for sore eyes." His eyes roamed her from head to toe and Emma felt her cheeks heat up when she saw him look at her as he darted his tongue out and caress his bottom lip. He pushed himself off the car and went to meet her halfway.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She told him, not wanting to tell him how good he looked because she had a sense that he knew.

His arm snaked around her waist, his hand resting on the small of her back, the simple touch making her knees weak, as he led her to the limo. He opened the door for her, and she glanced at him quickly before entering the car and saw a smug grin on his face, and followed her inside moments later.

As the vehicle started to move, Emma felt her previous nervousness multiply tenfold as he sat next to her. She gripped her clutch in a tight grasp and saw her knuckles go white, trying to put as much space between them, since she had this feeling that if she was sitting too close to him she'll lose it and tear off his clothes before even making it to diner.

They made small talk as they headed toward the restaurant, making the sexual tension between them a bit awkward since they were both quite nervous. When they stopped, Killian got out of the car first and held his hand out to help her exit the limo. As she got out, she was careful to keep her dress down, knowing that it could easily raise quickly but then decided to tease her date a bit when she saw his eyes go dark as he looked at her long legs coming out from the car.

She smiled to herself when she started to head towards the restaurant and heard him behind her, clearing his throat as he followed her towards the entrance. When she made her way through inside, Emma looked around and thought that she was right about the restaurant, it was fancy. Big glass walls, high ceiling with, dimmed lights, tables with white tablecloth, and wine glasses waiting to be filled.

The hostess greeted Killian as 'Mr. Jones,' walking them to their table, far from the entrance at a more secluded table, where they would have some privacy. Emma could sense that he was a regular at this restaurant and wondered how many dates he'd brought here, and suddenly felt like just another bimbo to add to the endless list of this handsome, sexy, and rich Brit.

Killian held her chair so that she could sit before he walked around the table and settled himself on his.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman? Picking me up in a limo, holding the door for me, making sure I'm well seated." He raised an eyebrow at her, his usual smirk in place.

"Darling, I am always a gentleman. I always make sure a woman is well treated and pleased before anything else." His eyes were fixed on hers, and she felt the corners of her lips tug upward slightly, and felt a shiver run down her spine sensing that his words weren't only applying to his general attitude but also to a more intimate one.

She managed to move her eyes from his entrancing blue ones, and opened the leather menu and skimmed through it wondering what she would order. The waiter came to their table with a bottle of red wine in hand, and greeted Killian formally and asked him if he wanted the usual. He looked at her silently asking her if she wanted to have a drink and she nodded at him.

Moments later the bottle was opened and poured the red liquid in their glass. They both lifted their glass and clanged them together before they each took a sip. Emma was grateful to have a sip of a good wine to help her ease her nerves and maybe loosen her up a bit.

They were kept busy as they both studied the menu, temporarily pausing the electricity coursing between them. After they gave their order, they both cleared their throats and gulped some more wine before started to talk about the usual first date conversation, which didn't last long before the playful banter started.

Halfway through the date the banter switched to some innuendos on both parts, making Emma slowly lose some of her inhibitions, but it was getting very hard to keep herself in check when he was looking at her with hooded eyes filled with lust and she really hoped they would leave the restaurant soon.

Deciding to let him know of her intentions, she grazed her foot slowly up his calf and up until she reached his inner thigh. Killian's body went stiff when he felt her foot, and she smirked at herself for making him nervous.

He lifted his eyes to hers, and when he saw her intentions written all over her face, he grinned at her and raised his hand to catch the attention of the waiter to ask him the check. After he paid for their meal, they got up from their chair, and walked towards the exit, Killian hot on her heels, and quickly entered his limo as he told the driver to head to his penthouse, and specifically telling him that he doesn't want any interruption unless it's them arriving to destination.

Emma felt a pang of lust rush through her veins, feeling her core burning for him when she heard his voice hoarse as he gave his driver his directions. When the tinted glass went up, she felt his lips crash on hers, one hand cupping her cheek the other grabbing her ponytail and twisting his hand in her hair, pulling her head back so he could deepen the kiss.

She moaned into his mouth at the roughness of his actions, and he growled in response as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on his lap, so that she straddled him. His lips left a hot trail down her throat, as he nibbled the skin where neck and shoulders met. She threw her head back when he lifted his hips, and met her burning heat as he pushed down her hips with his hands on each side.

They kept grinding their hips together, creating some friction between them as Emma felt him press his bulge onto her covered core. His mouth was on hers, swallowing the sounds of pleasure that was escaping her lips. One hand trailed under her dress and up over stomach until he reached one of her breast and groaned when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Have you been thinking about this moment when you agreed to this date?" He asked her huskily while both of his hands were on her breast, fingers rubbing and pinching her nipples, making her even more aroused.

"To be honest, it's all I could think about." She answered her voice way breathier that she thought she would sound, as she kept swaying her hips seeking for some sort of release when she felt the first sparks of climax building in her abdomen.

"Well then, I'll make sure to make the most of this date and make you come over and over throughout the night."

Killian felt her desperation and moved one of his hands off her breast and between her legs, pressing on her clit over her soaked panties, moving his fingers in circles until her body went still, her eyes closed while her orgasm coursed through her in waves. She rested her forehead on his while she came down from her high as the limo stopped and they heard the driver telling them they had arrived.

She pulled herself off him and try straightening herself a bit before they both exited the car and walked into the building way too eagerly. They attacked each others lips once again the second the door of the elevators closed, Killian pushing her back on one corner. When the doors opened, she pushed him out, never detaching her lips from his, wanting his body heat on hers.

He unlocked the door that led to his penthouse and both stumbled inside. Her back hit the closed door, as he pressed his knees between her legs nudging them apart, both hands going behind her knee, curling her legs around his waist as he lifted her.

Killian moved them to the bedroom and dropped her on her feet and twirled her around so her back was pressed on his chest. She instantly pushed her backside on his bulge while his hands went to the hem of her dress and pulling it upwards wanting to rid her from her clothes, his hands caressing her naked flesh in the process as he left her in her lace panties and heels. She made to take off her shoes, but he murmured him in a husky voice to keep them on, sending another jolt of lust through her.

Emma turned around to face him, needing to feel his skin under her palms. It was now her turn to disrobe him, and left him in his boxer briefs while her hands and eyes explored his chest covered with dark curls, leaving a small path downwards, through his firm abdomen, and hiding under his underwear, where she could see his prominent arousal.

"Enjoying the view?" He teased her while she took in how great he looked, and raised her gaze to his.

"Are _you_?"

"That I am." He cast her a predatory grin and pushed her down on his king-sized bed and lifted one of her leg up kissing his way down as he kneeled on the floor. His mouth was now near her the place she needed him most. She sensed what he wanted to do, but she wanted more, needed more. The two times they have seen each other had given her a good glimpse of what he might be in bed, and was too hungry for him to let him take his time. They will have time for that later tonight.

"Killian, I want you inside me."

"Patience love. I will … eventually." His answer made her groan in frustration as his fingers played with the fabric of her panties, his breath hovering her center. He tugged down her panties, pushing it down her legs leaving her completely bare and exposed to his hungry gaze. He leaned in between her thighs and kissed softly her lips softly.

A quiet sob followed by a gasp came out of her mouth as he kept brushing his lips over her center, the tip of his fingers parting her folds, and teasing her entrance,

"I can't wait. I need you inside me." She whimpered as his mouth latched to her clit, tongue swirling around her bundle of nerves, two fingers thrusting inside her, making her eyes roll at the back of her head.

"Ever since I had you in my mouth, I've been wondering how you would feel moving inside me." She told him her as she started to feel herself lose herself in the pleasure he was giving her, but it was still not enough.

Killian groaned at her confession, his hands leaving her center and grabbing her hips, fingers digging into her flesh as he lifted her and turned her around so she was now on her stomach.

"On your knees." His commanding voice laced with lust resonated across his room, as she felt him shift behind her, and heard the sound of a plastic wrap getting torn open and moments later felt him_ there_.

The tip of his cock pushed through her entrance, and Emma closed her eyes as she felt him stretch her in an agonizingly slow manner, feeling all of him, until he was seated inside her. He stayed still not moving an inch, until she felt his chest hair brushing the skin on her back, his hand resting on her shoulder, his breath on her ear.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked her as he pushed his hips into her, making him go a bit deeper.

"Y-yes." She whimpered, and felt him chuckle as he straightened himself, his hand moving from her shoulder and went to place his palm between her shoulder blades pushing her upper body down on the mattress, making her backside go up, granting him better access and a better view.

"Good." He simply answered as he started to move his hips in a very calculated manner, his thrust hard and deep, hitting that spot every single time. She grasped the sheets beneath her needing something to hold onto, while he pounded her good. She could feel his throbbing cock move inside her, every thrust giving her in an incredibly amount of pleasure as she moaned into the bed. His hand on her back moved and grasped her pony tail as he pulled her upper body up, and she balanced herself on her hands.

"I want to hear every single sound coming out of your mouth." She didn't think she could be even more aroused but apparently he could make her with his words only. She moaned in response as he continued to take her from behind.

"Touch yourself." He ordered her and she obeyed almost instantly, one hand leaving the mattress and going for the place above where they were both joined and rub tight circles on her clit.

Sparks started to prickle in her low abdomen when she felt her upcoming release show itself as he continued to smack his hips on her ass, grunting at each thrust. She cried out a moan as she felt her orgasm invade all of her senses while Killian slowed his pace, helping her ride out the sensations.

He released his hand from her hair and grasped her hips as he pulled himself out and turned her around so she could lie on her back, his mouth attacking her warm heat, licking away any trace of her release. He kept lapping at her folds wanting to taste her and wanting to make her come undone with his mouth only. His arms curled around under her thigh, his hands now resting on her hipbone as he kept her firmly in place. It didn't take long this time for her to come again, her body being extremely sensitive to his attentions.

Killian licked her slit languidly one last time before raising his head and levelling it with hers, kissing her fervently, making her moan into the kiss as she tasted herself on his red swollen lips. His hard length brushed her core, and they instinctively moved their hips and he slipped inside of her in one movement. Emma planted her feet on the mattress and pushed her hips in time with his, as they found a perfect rhythm for them, as she felt every inch of him thrusting in and out of her.

His mouth was at the base of her throat nibbling and biting on her flesh, and she just knew that she would have bruises in the morning but she couldn't bare herself to care when everything he as doing was exhilarating and amazing. She clawed her nails on his back, leaving half-moons prints on his skin as she felt her third climax reach senses and moaned so loudly (something that she never did) when she finally tumbled over the edge and she was almost convinced that his neighbours downstairs might have heard her, but she didn't care.

He moved his hips a couple of more times before stilling his body as he groaned into her neck as he came. When he regained enough energy to move, he pushed himself from her and cleaned himself briefly, and took her shoes off before tugging her to his side as their limbs went numb and both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Emma woke up a couple of hours later feeling sore and sated, but still wanting more as she told herself that she might not have more of this mind-blowing sex with him again. Deciding to take advantage of his peaceful state, she palmed his length until he was half-hard before taking him in her mouth. She felt him shift suddenly and knew that he was definitely awake when his hand went to rest on her head, encouraging her to continue as he moaned himself awake. They spent the rest of the night enjoying themselves a couple of more time before letting their body relax and regain some energy.

When morning came, Emma stayed in bed watching him sleep wondering what this night meant. He looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept, and she couldn't help the smile that made it's way through. But this didn't change the fact that she knew nothing about him, and as she looked around his penthouse, she knew that the lifestyle he had wasn't something that she was attracted to. She did have a good time at the restaurant, but they didn't have anything to really talk about, and she went into that date knowing that. She knew that the only thing they would have in common and work well together was the sex, and rethinking of everything they did since they entered that limo, she knew she was right.

She finally managed to tear her body away from his, and went to get her dress that was lying on the floor at the bottom of the bed and grabbed her panties. She took her shoes in her hand, not wanting to wake him up, knowing that if he did, he would insist on making her stay for a while longer.

Entering his kitchen, she saw some blank pieces of paper, and took one as she took out a pen from her purse.

_Thank you for last night, I had an amazing time._

Leaving the note on the counter in visible way so that he wouldn't miss it, she walked towards his door and left, putting that night behind her and moving on with her life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to those who reviewsfavorite/follow, you guys are seriously the best and I'm glad that you are enjoying this story!  
><strong>_

_**Feel free to stop by my PM if you want to share an idea, fangirl or whatsoever! **_

_**Until next time!**_


End file.
